


Ballad of the Goddess

by KarouYamisaki



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bad Wolf meddling, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doctor Who/Kingdom Hearts, Doomsday Au!, F/M, Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Au!, RainbowEcrona, Rose fell into the void, Traverse Town, video game elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doomsday Au!: Rose gets pulled through the void and is stuck in Traverse Town, the stars are going out and she meets a young hero. A Story of Rose Tyler in Kingdom Hearts.<br/>Written With My Sister: RainbowEcrona (YouTube, Steam, Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose's Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: Ballad of the Goddess, Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword Soundtrack. Rose's Theme, Doctor Who Soundtrack.
> 
> This is towards the beginning of the game, when Sora first arrives in Traverse Town and is still learning/learned the basics of the predicament he's in. Some nods to the KH Manga. One of the major things we will have to point out is that this is an Au in which we've tried to squish Doctor Who into Kingdom Hearts and vice versa, mixed around events and changed some laws.

_{Rose's Theme}_

Rose Tyler was no stranger in visiting strange worlds, for years she'd thrived on stepping out onto their landscapes, learning their cultures, and running from trouble.

This was Traverse town, a world created as an in-between worlds through the void. For the survivors of lost worlds to congregate and begin anew. The welcoming crew to this strange town had told her those inky things were called Heartless, poor souls that had 'allowed' darkness to take over their hearts. She had found that most victims were rather unwilling to this during an invasion early on in her stay here.

The boy...The Keyblade welder...Sora was sitting on the steps, his brown spiky hair in an alarming disarray like he'd been woken up from a years long sleep. She'd startled him and his friends earlier when she'd heard the news of some strange visitors arriving to the town. Bursting into the room where he was staying and scaring the daylights out of him and the welcoming committee. 

“I'm sorry 'bout earlier.” She broke the silence the poor boy jolted up and summoned the Keyblade in his hands and whirling around towards her, calming down when he saw her apologetic smile. Rose calmly moved and sat on the steps, motioning for him to do the same. He obliged sitting down a couple arms lengths away giving her a wary look only a child could give.

“I thought you were The Doctor, my friend. I've tried my phone to tell him I'm still alive...but..” She pulled out the poor piece of plastic and showed him the destroyed casing “It's dead, burnt out, kaput. So here I'm stuck waiting for him to wander through.”

“I'm sorry.” It was a mumble, but it was sincere as his brave front was dropped and his new reality set in. Sora was a little bit too young to have lost so much, and as the glimmer in her mind tells her a bit young for his future tasks. But his hearts are strong and he would survive his trials with the help of his many future friends. 

“No...it's fine. I guess that I'll just have to wait a bit longer for that daft man to come around.” She sighed staring back up at the never-ending night and it's glimmer of stars. She'd never seen that this world actually had a sun, and she had grown to miss warm rays and bright lights. She missed a whole lot of things really.

“This friend of yours, this Doctor guy...would he know about the Heartless and the Keyblade?”

“I suppose, he's over 900 years old an-” he cut her off.

“What?!?Really? How?”

“He moisturises...” She teased, he gave her a confused look so she explained “He's an alien, two hearts, looks like he's thirty though an' can change his face if he's 'bout to die...He's a whole lot of strange. We travelled to other worlds in his blue box, exploring, trying to help....Mostly getting into trouble, then out of it...it was a lot of running.” Those are happy memories, clutching hands and promises of Forever.

“Then how did you get here?”

“There was a hole, we'd been trying to seal it...the Doctor and myself as wells as our friends. Some creatures had opened the hole and people from my world were making it bigger and it was going to rip our world apart if it got bigger. But we had to be careful cause we had particulates from other worlds in us that the hole would suck us but not those without them in if we didn't...” She stopped as the memory of sucking winds and her Doctors screams of agony ripped through her skull “...I fell through and somehow I survived the trip and woke up here, even though the Doctor said we'd die in the Void.” she gave a humourless chuckle “sometimes I look up at these stars and think I did die and this is some weird afterlife.”

The silence between them lapsed for a few moments, and she took the time to temper down her inner gloom. Meanwhile his mind was spinning with ideas, building up and finally....

“Hey!” he jumped up and for once startled her, his eyes were glowing with an odd energy and she could feel his growing excitement. 

“Do you want to come with Goofy, Donald, and Me? You could help us out since you already know about travelling to other worlds!” He was excited and she felt guilty. Sora would be free soon to travel between the worlds thanks to Cid who was fixing the strange companions Gummi ship after Goofy nearly crashed it into a meteor belt...but the golden glimmer told her that she should wait here and so she would.

“I want to Sora, but I can't. From what I understand you have to fight a lot of battles, and in mine we fought but...not with weapons...well not all the time...I'd honestly get in the way...” His face fell, not completely understanding but the others had declined to come with him to protect this town of refuge. 

“Oh...”

“Besides you have Donald and Goofy to help you; Goofy is a knight after all and Donald is a wizard.” Even if Goofy was some weird dog thing and Donald was a large Duck, that talked. 

“GOT IT!” she jumped and found that he was on his feet striking a pose that was meant to make him look like some sort of genius. “Maybe Merlin could teach you some magic so you can help protect the people here while you wait for him?” His young blue eyes met her golden toffee with the shared pain of missing their friends and their worlds. 

“I think I could do that, thank you Sora.” She was stunned at his suggestion.

He grinned “...and maybe if I meet your friend I can tell him your waiting here?”

Her Doctor might not believe him if he just bounded up to him and started going on about finding her.

A heartbreaking idea took, and soon she was pulling a silver chain over her head. Her key, the only thing she had of him here, but words from a young boy and his companions was not enough to convince a heartbroken man over a century old in age.

“You can give him this, and tell him the Bad Wolf is waiting for him.” he held out his hands and she placed the key and chain in them.

“Bad Wolf?”

“He'll know what it means, trust me okay? Oh, and good luck in finding your friends as well.”

“Hmm...Okay, Thank You Rose!”

**__**

[Received]

[Rose's TARDIS Key]

{A strange key on an unbreakable chain that is special to Rose Tyler that she wants you to give to The Doctor...A warm magical power pulses inside.}  
{Equip this accessory and it will increase magic defence by +XX% and magic power by +XX%}


	2. Chapter One: Ballad of a Weary Traveller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ballad of a Weary Traveller by Halia Meguid (or the Tenth Doctors Theme)

_what does it take for stars to open wide?_  
The black against the white, so high  
in the sky.  
I look for a sign.  
A girl, she was mine.  
I lost her in time,  
lost her in time. 

_What would you say if I were gone away?  
If I had never stayed? It's okay.  
I don't need nobody anyway._

_{-^-}_

_The Guardians of Time, usually simply referred to as Guardians, also known as the Council of Guardians, the Six-Fold God, or the masters of reality they embody aspects that keep the universe in balance._

_They are the White Guardian of Light and Order, The Black Guardian of Darkness and Chaos, The Crystal Guardian of Dream and Fantasy, The Red Guardian of Justice and Truth, The Azure Guardian of Equilibrium and Balance, and its twin the Gold Guardian of Life and Death..._

_Now the Eternals on the other hand were a sort of rulers of sorts, living outside of time and the universe, each one representing a different feeling that exists in nearly and if not all of the thinking beings crossed the universe. They are often known for putting up wagers as they watch everything, after all being immortal for all of time made one bored. These wagers they made were then given to the Guardians who picked the players for the Eternals amusement, although for them it was not a game but a fight over the balance of the universe._

_Since the end of the Time War their influence has declined, the race of people whose essence was so entrapped in the time stream were removed created a vacuum in the fabric of reality. The Eternals disappeared and the Guardians roamed free, still picking their champions to fight and keep the universe in balance, although weaker without the Eternals and their Time lords. And without them to help watch over all of creation it has allowed power hungry fools to roam free._

_Mostly at the Black Guardians whispered guidance, but sometimes it was their own hearts that turned them._

_Now the White Guardian has picked his players in this current skirmish, the keyblade bearers of light, a few princesses, a king and his vassals, and a few others who would help save their own worlds._

_Of course the Black Guardian also picked his, stealing some from the white because mortals carry both light and dark within them._

_The Guardians have their own dimension that they gathered together as one, this place beyond the reach of time and the worlds is named Calabi-Yau._

_White was not expecting to be drug into a fight amongst the other Guardians. Especially not between the Gold and Black, the gold normally a neutral party in the wagers between the White and Black she worked more with her twin in choosing the fates of those not under the White and the Black._

_But apparently the Black had done something that angered the Gold guardian, and in extension the Azure who stood back and allowed her twin to start the assault on the Black._

_The Gold was shining...well golden...and had chosen this time to be in the form of a beautiful human woman, dressed as a Grecian goddess. The Black had chosen to stay hidden in shadow, it's darkness keeping the shining light at bay from illuminating his features. The Azure in a blue Niqab covering her head and only showed her glowing eyes. It seems that this time in Calabi-Yau they could use interface forms, so the white manifested himself into the form of a man in a pristine white suit._

_“I have no idea why you should be angry with me dear sister.”_

_“The wolf girl was mine, her fate was planned and you rewrote it.” The golden guardian hissed, sending a glare at the guardian of chaos who was smirking at her._

_“I did nothing of the sort.”_

_“Oh, so you were not the one that prevented Peter Tyler from catching her and trapping her in the alternate world?” Gold seethed. “Do you realise the ripple effect that is happening?_

_“We do see it sister, that is why we are gathering to fix this.” The White watched this exchange as one would watch a tennis match, slowly gaining the information he needed as a side effect from staying in Calabi-Yau. Here they formed one being and still managed to stay six, honestly they were a confusing enigmatic bunch._

_“Do you not see that time is changing around her! What if she is taken by one of your creatures and loses her heart?”_

_“Then she should not have wandered off into the game over the Kingdom Hearts.”_

_“She was not meant to be swept in this game,” Huffed the Gold, sending a murderous scowl to the shadowy figure. “But yet something or someone put her there.”_

_“Did you interfere?” asked the Red, this guardians presence was a bit more grand then the others and he wore the colours with the pretentious style of the fallen Gallifrey._

_Black scoffed “Of course not. I have no interest in your wolf cub dear sister, nor am I angry at the fact she likes to wipe out fleets of Daleks.”_

_“The Doctor has done the same.” Reminded the Azure, the shadow grew in anger, something the others were used to. But since the guardians cannot truly be killed, least of all by each other. So his growing form was ignored but his words were listened to._

_“But he has not the power of a god to do so, just a mortal sense of right and wrong.”_

_“We should at least let the wolf try and win her way back to the Champions side, yes?” the Azure asked “After all she did put the reigns on the Doctors ways, made him more compassionate after the war ravaged his mind.”_

_“Perhaps we should have another game, the prize is the Wolf child's heart and it's influence on the universe.” It took all six of them to agree to change one point in time, but they could only give this gift to a mortal. And to appease the Golden Guardian they would give this chance to her denizen so she could take her chance to rejoin her Doctor if she so chose, or reset it to the moment when her time-line spilt. The powers of the Wolfs heart were a tantalizing prize to anyone, and that's what the Black Guardian would use in his favour for his agent._

_“Fine, I agree to your little game. But you dear brother cannot use your favourite player.” the Black Guardian sent a scowl at the White, “The Doctor will not be included in this game.”_

_“That is reasonable.” if Azure thought it to be fair then the others would agree upon it, the collective agreed._

_“Good, then my champion in this will be what your foolish Wolf has given up her heart up for.” the Black Guardian waved his arm and before them stood a familiar figure to them, and had been part of this game before._

_“You just insisted I not use him and yet you cho...”_

_“But he is not him, he is as they will say a no one.”_

_White was to argue back but instead was cut off yet again by the Red, who tired of their squabbling._

_“Enough, The Black has chosen.” Black gave a pleased look to the White, who ignored him as now the Red guardian had taken over what could cause a multi-verse wide fight that didn't need to happen as long as they could agree in this moment._

_“White, who do you choose?” asked the Red, now all the guardians had gathered around the since the Crystal had appeared silently during the arguing._

_The White only took a moment “If he can choose the no one than I shall choose his opposite.”_

_“The Champions have been chosen, now it is time to choose the pieces to the key.”_

_None of them could interfere or help the one chosen to search for the pieces beyond telling them of the quest and giving them the tools to find the pieces._

_The Red Guardian picked a young man to carry his piece to the key, a young man who had often been pulled into affairs between the White and Black guardians, and would continue to in the future. But on this matter he would just be a carrier, not an actual participant.*_

_The Crystal Guardian took a long hard look at the girls time line, and found a guild of mages whose name made her smile. The guild would hold onto her piece to the key within their hearts and give the piece by sharing their feelings of family and friendship._

_The Azure Guardian glanced at her twin and chose her piece quickly along with the Black whose smirk continued as he too turned to see what their brother would pick._

_The Gold Guardian sent another glare to the Black Guardian, her piece to be a personal belonging to her wolf._

_The White Guardian finally chose his piece, marking the end of the ceremony._

_This was unheard territory, a game within a game, whatever outcome came about from this it would surely rewrite time._

_They all had agreed on the wager, the champions chosen, the pieces scattered, and it's fate intermixed in the game of hearts._

_And so the game was set._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
> The information about the Guardians and Etrenals has been copied from the Tardis Wiki, in which we've mixed the words around a little to make more like a fairy tale sort of thing. And then added crap, and took away crap, it's all crap. Simplified Crap, I tuned down the guardians for simplicity's sake so I'm sorry for my incorrect knowledge for old who I just needed to get something up and published so this is a little choppy. Will come back and fix as story progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Escape, Rupert Holmes

come with me and escape...

{-^-}

Wizard was once again making his way down town to the third district, the books he had gotten from Merlin were as unhelpful as always, and soon he'd probably run out of material to give him.

Walking faster he blocked that possibility out of his mind and kept moving...letting his mind wander the faces of the townsfolk and the glow from their hearts around him begin to blur.

He didn't understand why the Great Merlin didn't keep his books in a orderly fashion on a bookshelf? Pot calling kettle, he thought in her voice. Knowing that before he met her his books occupied a corner of his house as well, she'd helped him organise them back onto his empty shelves, smiling as she found random recipes used as bookmarks.

Is there a particular reason why you have a recipe for vanilla ice cream?

...I don't know...

Can I have it?

...yes?...

Is that a question or an answer?

...yes?...

Wizard missed her grin, and had grown the need to see it every day.

He assumed it had been weeks since he had woken up on this forsaken world. Endured the pleasantries of the townspeople as they tried to include him into the community, that wasn't a particularity new thing, on his world it was much the same. The people there thought of him as nothing more as the towns fortune-teller, she had found out the truth, and didn't fear being with him.

He never really saw fear in her...not until that night...the one that had landed him here...far away from her.

Every night it was the same arm extending, reaching for her hand, fingertips brushing as they were torn from each other. He was done with the reminder his subconscious kept giving him.

He had been practically inhaling the coffee the café sold, even if the taste disgusted him. Anything to stop those dreams, poring himself into hours of research just to find some spell to find her. All without luck so far. Oh many of Merlins books had spells and theories about interdimensional travel, but none that worked with his type of magic.

Wizard was annoyed, magic on his world was a rare lost art evolving from incantations to control the elements in battle. Those who did use it tended to hide themselves away in remote corners of the world. The natural magic of the their land was slowly dwindling as the world aged on, the once wild lands of monstrous creatures were domesticated and more docile thanks to the magic of the worlds chosen that once cultivated both the land and it's magic. But they died out, those who still had the bloodline of the ancient people were called to lands were the magic was dying out to help the last of the nature spirits rebuild their magic.****

She had been one of these people, and she had been so close to restoring the town. But then it was gone, but she had made it he could feel her heart...it was just far away...thousands of miles perhaps.

If he only had his gazing ball he could have used it to contact the spirits to find her, but it too was lost and such a thing one had to wait to see if it would wash up in some back alley.

He broke out of his stupor as he made it to the giant wooden door marked with runes that led to Merlin s Cavern. He wrinkled his nose at the the thought of the smell of mould and dampness in the cavern where Merlin s house sat reminded him annoyingly of the idiot who lived in the woods of his home world, her home in the middle of the swamp.

She hadn't made an annoyance of herself in Traverse Town, it was unlikely she made it past the Heartless. As much as he disliked her, the thought of her was...Well, enough to what to push it out of his head.

Shaking himself out of his memories he laid a hand on the door, pushing on the fiery symbol and the door let out a round of clicks and groans as it rose.

.

.

.

"I have learned that each world has different of magic." With a wave of his hand the teapot with a lone cup and saucer floated over and poured tea into the cup. "For some it is in their very souls, others absorb it from the world around them, it can be from an object they summon energy from, each world is wonderfully different."

"Magic didn't exist in my world, it was only in kids stories." which was true, and she had stopped believing in magic a long time ago.

He chuckled, "Your world must have been one that magic can be explained with reasoning such as biology or advanced technology."

"Aliens mostly, advanced technology" She shrugged and the elder wizard gave her a look like she'd grown a second head, something Rose had grown used to over her time here.

"Hmm...Interesting..." Merlin scurried over to his large pile of books, shifting them around and muttering as he went. "And what did you say your name was again dear?"

"I didn't, but it's Rose Tyler."

She took a long sip of the tea, savouring the familiar but unfamiliar taste of it as the wizard continued to mutter to himself while shifting around his large books. For some reason the great magic master had only one chair at his table, but she was fine with sitting on the steps that lead up to the table so he could pace around the room to give his lesson.

It certainly was a leap for her, after all her Doctor had informed her multiple times that the magic in fairy tales didn't exist in the universe, most being from misinterpretation of alien technology (or himself). That beings that relied on magic and fairy tale like creatures existed. Since Rose had arrived she'd seen many a strange thing; Yesterday she'd seen a large suit of armour was chasing after a boy in red coat*, the talking duck used a variety of elements, seen many people summon weapons from nothing, talking objects, and just a myriad of strange she could imagine the Doctor explaining away with long spiels of techno-babble.

Honestly after that and whatever she was going to experience in the future it was a sort of relief to just say it's magic.

The old wizard broke her out of her thoughts by dropping a thick tome into her hands, The Art of Magic** written in gold script upon the leather cover.

"This should be a good introduction for you, the basics of magic." Merlin's attention was drawn away when rustling of the fabric he as door was drawn aside and a figure stepped through.

It was a youngish looking man, but looks were deceiving.

He sent a curious glance in her direction as he took a couple of shuffled steps in, but his attention is drawn away by Merlins greeting.

"Oh yes come on in, already finished with the books?"

The man nods, keeping a carefully black expression on his face at he hands over a couple old looking books.

Merlin starts his muttering and the pile of books were shuffled more, meanwhile the stranger stood unmoving from his spot content with not moving a single inch unless it was to shake his head or nod at a book that Merlin offered him.

Grateful that the attention was no longer on her she began to peruse her new book..Chapter One: The Nature of Magic...Oh of all things holy, she was beginning to get a headache already.

Curiously gazing at him from behind the book she was now hiding behind she started to catalogue his appearance. The most noticeable thing about the stranger was his long purple coat, pristine white pants, and pointed boot. His tanned skin made his silver hair more noticeable...and strange for someone who looked so young to have that colour. He also wore a mess of strange jewellery around his neck, and strange markings on the left side his face; a white line followed along the the underside of his golden right eye with three downwards facing triangles under it.

It was a man, a strange one indeed...nothing new for this town.

"...thank you." his soft voice cracked slightly, most likely from not speaking for long periods of time. Tucking the books under his arm he gave the blue robed wizard a nod and her another curious glance before taking his leave.

"He's a new one like you." Merlin cleared his throat. "Calls himself Wizard, I'd love to hear how magic users learned their craft on his world. But he doesn't speak much, just comes in and asks for certain types of books and returns them a couple days later."

"What types of magic is he looking for?"

"Everything for teleportaion spells to scrying spells." The old mans eyebrows furrowed in sudden thought. "You know I one knew of a spell that one could use to enchant object to transport a person or group from one location to another...now if I could just find it..."***

Rose had the sneaking suspicion that he was going to be a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> *My own theory that Runefactory and Harvest Moon are related.
> 
> **The Elric brothers, this is the only time they will show up.
> 
> ***A book from a side quest from the Video Game The Last Story for the Wii.
> 
> **** Portkeys or the spell from Bedknobs and Broomsticks?
> 
> R – References!References!References! I wonder who else will appear...Heh heh...
> 
> () ()
> 
> ('. ' )
> 
> Co-written with:
> 
> RainbowEcorna
> 
> (YouTube, Tumblr )


End file.
